imagine!
by violent-sorrow
Summary: just imagine


Imagine   
Part one: It was our day  
  
  
Title: Imagine part one: It was our day  
Disclaimer: I don't own the tribe cloud nine does, and I don't own the song that belongs to b*witched, all I take credit for it Tyler who is 100% my creation.  
Authors note: I don't know if this is as good as the story that began Tyler and Salenes relationship so please read and reply and help me out!  
  
Eight o'clock on the morning that you left  
The day was dark, I sat in my room  
  
The mall was quiet, in the café salene felt like all the mall rats had taken Tyler's disappearance two days ago to heart, but the truth was none of them dared speak for fear of her ripping their throats out  
"He'll be back salene!" Trudy assured her finally  
"Yeah cheer up girl, Tyler's not the kind of boy to desert!" May agreed  
"Glad you think that may!" Tyler said from the door, as each mall rat looked at him a gasp crept round the mall  
"Tyler your…" Pride couldn't say it not even lex could explain why the once chair ridden young boy was now stood to nearly his full height   
"Come on guys, get serious!" Tyler laughed lifting the cloak from round his arms it revealed two metal walking sticks  
"Traded a boy some fruit for them, he didn't need them anymore!" Tyler laughed,  
"But Tyler, where's your chair?" Salene asked locking her boyfriend in a great hug  
"Near the fountain sal! I couldn't use the crutches and push the chair at the same time!" Tyler replied sitting down next to pride, after a few moments Trudy reached over the table and hugged him  
"Glad your back Trudy!" he said flatly  
"I guess you've noticed we're missing some people!" said bray  
"I'll say, are Alice and Ned on a romantic picnic again or what?" Tyler asked   
"No Tyler, Ned…!"  
"He's dead! He's dead and its her fault!" Andy yelled leaping to his feet and gesturing to tai-san, Tyler was lost for words, he had worked out what Andy meant but wasn't going to comment, looking round Tyler tried to find something to say to lighten the cloud that had fallen over the café  
  
They walked in and told me that you'd gone  
That moment on I knew you'd be our angel  
  
"Hey bray… where's amber?" he asked finally, Bray smiled  
"Behind you Tyler True Hart!" Amber said as she entered, turning Tyler didn't see the young girl he knew amber to be, instead he saw a young woman with faint lines marking out her face, but still it was amber the blue dress and eagle feathers looked the same as they had when he had seen her as eagle of the gaian's, Tyler got to his feet and embraced his old friend  
"I'm glad your safe amber!" he said, and everyone knew he meant it, once Tyler was seated again tai-san finally spoke  
"Tyler's return means good fortune for our tribe!" she said, Tyler's copper skin flushed slightly red.  
As soon as the meeting was over Tyler waited for everyone to leave so he could speak to tai-san  
"Did you find him… did you find Ryan?" she asked anxiously  
"No I didn't Tai, he'd already moved on!" Tyler replied, Tai-san frowned  
"What are you going to do?" she asked Tyler, he shrugged in reply  
"I've no choice but to go ahead regardless of Ryan!" he replied, Tai-san smiled faintly she knew that finally salene had found her match, the boy who would love her and care for her no matter what they faced  
"But when? I mean now Trudy is back and all!" Tyler sighed as Tai-san helped him back into his chair  
"In this, Trudy means nothing, all that matters is that your clear on your decision, are you sure you want to go through with proposing to salene?" Tai-san asked  
"What do you think tai, I wouldn't have wheeled half way round the countryside looking for Ryan if I wasn't serious now would I? Its salene I'm worried about, with everything she's been through, would she really want to be stuck with a chair ridden boy!" Tyler replied flatly.  
  
Knew you'd be our angel  
  
At that moment in her room Salene was brushing her hair  
"well, glad to see you haven't gone back to bed!" Pride said as he entered  
"why would I do that, Tylers back!" salene asked, Pride smiled  
"was there a reason you wanted to see me pride because I've got to get ready!" salene asked, Pride flushed  
"err… damn it. Salene I need your advice!" he blurted, Salene turned   
"why would you want my advice pride?" she asked  
"your mays best friend and I… this is very difficult for me… I love may, but I've never been very good at expressing how I feel!" pride replied slowly  
"like tyler then, he wasn't till he met may!" salene clipped, prides mouth hit the ground  
"you mean Tyler was…"  
"once like you, you know he's from the country, he was all full of himself and tried to show that nothing fased him, he came here and according to bray it was like pushing a square peg through a round hole, the more he tried the less he could keep his emotions in check when I was around!" salene explained, pride smiled  
"how did may help?" he asked intruiged by his girlfriends involvment in Salene and Tylers relationship  
"she's a surviver like you and him, I think she told him to seize the moment and stop trying to run from the inevitable!" salene replied before turning to preeining her hair, Pride smiled before darting from the room just as Tyler entered  
"wow! Whats he in such a hurry for? You'd think there was a forest fire or something!" Tyler exclaimed  
"he wanted advice on how to tell may he loved her!" salene replied as she sat across his wheel chair arms and onto his lap  
"and you told him?" Tyler asked  
"to seize the moment, just like you did with me! You helped me see that I wasn't useless and unliked Tyler!" salene replied, tyler didn't even bother to stall with a reply he could see what was happening, the next thing either of them knew they were locked in a kiss, pulling back after a while Tyler sighed  
"what is it tyler, you don't think I told pride wrong do you?" salene asked anxiously  
"no Sal, its just… you know when tai said I may never walk again!"   
"yes ofcourse I remember that!" salene replied  
"well now shes telling me I could do phisyio, I mean all I do on my sticks is drag my legs along the ground she says in a fewy years I may actually have my legs back!" tyler informed her, salenes smile widened  
"ands this is a bad thing?" she asked sarcastically  
"no its just… in a few years hell knows what will have happened between us!" tyler sighed, salene scowled  
"you think I'd dump you just because you spent time away from me, boy tyler you really need to pay more attention!" she teased, Tyler smiled he knew what she meant.  
  
That day I spent  
Was the hardest day ever  
  
Meanwhile in the café pride was pacing back and forth, he was trying to find the words to tell may how he felt but every time he found something he couldn't deliver it right  
"need a hand?" may asked walking up to him, pride jumped but recovered quick enough to shake his head  
"well tough!" may teased, pride smiled a little  
"pride whats wrong, if you want me to go i…" pride gently placed his fingers on mays mouth to silence her  
"may listen.. I've been going out of my mind trying to think of ways to tell you how I feel but I can't think of any, so…!" and with that he pulled may into a passionate kiss, may knew tyler and salene had a hand in prides sudden confidence  
"thank you Tyler, thank you salene!" they both thought  



End file.
